A selection lever knob is either built into motor vehicles that are provided with an automatic transmission, or optional rocker switches are arranged on the steering wheel, which allow the driver to change the gear. When the rocker switches are attached to the steering wheel, they can be used so that the driver does not have to remove the hands from the steering wheel.
However, the selector lever knob and/or rocker switches do not provide any feedback for the driver as to which gear is currently selected. In order to see which gear is currently engaged, the driver must look at the dashboard and thus turn his attention away from the road.
DE 10 2010 032 774 A1 discloses a driver switch for operating the transmission function of a transmission in a drive train, which forms a resilient counterforce and/or latching positions that are formed against the current actuation and thus provide a haptic feedback for the driver. The driver switch is in this case characterized in that the switching arrangement is designed so that by means of actuators, with the actuation of the driver switch, with additional noticeable effects and/or noticeably changed conduct countering the operational movements, a feedback or a feedback message can be provided for the driver by means of the additional haptic feedback. This is intended so that the driver will be able to feel and experience with an incorrect actuation or with an actuation that does not make sense a suddenly noticeable resistance, or a strong, noticeable vibration of the switch or of the switch components, namely by means of a perception of an extended haptic signal, if the driver's intent is contrary to the system control.